


Overgrown

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Betrayal, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comedy, Deity Eren Yeager, Earth God Eren, Funny, Humor, LEVI IS A ROBOT, Levi Will Scan The Plants, Levi is not sure, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Nature and Technolgy Love Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Planets, Robot Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Top Eren Yeager, innocent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Planet T50123"Overgrown"Deep in the galaxy of Cosmos Redshifts 7, there was a giant planet named Overgrown. It only housed three people and the rest were wild life and plants.It was one of the normal days when a  mysterious rocket dumped a robot in my planet.Is it dangerous?Is it here to destroy my planet?Is the robot playing robot?The biggest question is...How can you make a robot fell in love with you?A nature and technology love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got soooo much stories in line! I can't help it!

As the first rays of sunshine danced on the soil of Overgrown, I was up on my feet and running through the green-blue forest that I called home. My bare feet left footprints on the forest's cool grass, dashing through the forest I accidentally elbowed the branch where the spiders wed rest, the dews on the strings wobbled in their distaste. Looking back I mouthed 'sorry' at the eight-legged creature. Armin will kill me for this.

No matter how much I want to do things on my own, I can't accomplish anything without the help of the other two deities. Armin, the deity of the creatures that walked in the surface of the planet. He's a few inches shorter than me with blue eyes and golden straw hair, cut in a short bob. Armin can speak to creatures and he can also control them if he wanted to. Then Mikasa, the deity of the planet's waters and weather. Her straight raven hair reached on her shoulders and her smooth creamy white skin sometimes shines under the light. She claims that she's my sister, a simple excuse that I should follow all her orders and give her rights to baby me. The vast waters were under her care, though the creatures in those waters prefer Armin as their deity, Mikasa didn't mind that one. And me, as the deity of planet's soil it is my job to maintain it's beauty. With a single touch, I can grow trees as tall as the eye can see, move mountains, fill the air with floral fragrance and grow fruits as sweet as the honey that was baking inside the blue bees comb.

I stopped running when I reached the central square. When I visited some places to gather more species of plants and rocks to add to the planet's ecosystem, I realized that every place I go there was a town square. It is where a lot of people gather, chat and sometimes sell stuff. I tried to apply it in Overgrown to upgrade our planet into a more civilized place and give the planet a makeover because to be honest, seeing the same forest every now and then is boring after years in living here.

I stared at the meadow and examine my work that I have been doing for the rest of the week. Colorful rocks lined up in two rows with bushes and flowering plants where placed in those rows. Between the bushes and the flowering plants, I placed trees with blue leaves so it will break down the color green of the place. I flattened the rocks on the grounds to act as a clean pathway with smooth green moss growing in the cracks. In the center of the square, I asked Mikasa to make a constant fountain surrounded by tree roots that were formed as sturdy chairs to sit in. I sat in one of the chairs and admire my work under the blue sky. It is not as big as the ones I saw but I think it is enough since there is only three of us living in such a big planet.

I pushed myself out of the chair. I need to get a head start if I want to turn Overgrown into a paradise.

I went over on the river and let the cool water touch the tip of my fingers. Mikasa doesn't like being disturbed too loud. I already learned my lesson then when I called her out by splashing on the water and throwing in some rocks. She did come out for me after giving me the coldest shower of my life.

"Mikasa~" I sang.

The water gave a bright glow before Mikasa appeared right in front of me with a fish bone pointing to my eye. She yawns while rubbing her eyes with her other hand. Her faded blue gown flows gently as she hovers above the river.

"Eren." It came out as a warning.

I held both hands in surrender and gave her a beaming smile.

"Morning sis!" I chimed. When she is not in a good mood I will always use the magic word on her and it always worked.

"Eren," her features soften and she threw the fish bone. "What is up with you two?"

"Uh... Come again?"

"Armin woke me up early just to say goodbye because he's going to planet Cilver to save the last species thereby fostering them here in Overgrown." Mikasa sighs.

It is not a shock to us that Armin is gathering creatures from other planets to save the species by fostering. It is healthy for the planet but we fear that the Overgrown will be crowed by creatures. Armin is smart and studies the creatures first before adding them to our ecosystem. We trusted Armin on that to keep the peace among creatures.

"Are going as well and gather more plants again?"

"What? No, I have enough for now... I actually need your assistance," I gave her my puppy eyes, making sure she can't refuse me.

"Eren if this is about your operation 'Overgrown Central Town' then it's a no." She firmly stated.

"What?! Why?!" I stomped my foot down like a child I am. I tried to act my anger this way because it is safer. I can't afford to summon an earthquake or a volcanic eruption just because I don't get want I wanted.

"Eren, we need people in order to build a town. Besides, if we do accept settlers they might not see as deities and take advantage of the planet's resources."

This is not the first time Mikasa warned me about my projects. Yeah, I do feel lonely and yeah, I want to meet people but I know too well during my travels how selfish people can be and how they hurt their planet just to improve their living.

"I know that but I just want to make a park or a plaza. Aren't you tired of seeing the same landscape over the years? Don't you think that Overgrown deserves a little makeover?" I spread my arms wide to prove my point.

Nothing has changed much around Mikasa's pond. The same flowers right there, cellerion trees over there, pinks crystal rocks scattered here. It's been years since I designed this place, it was when Mikasa moved her home in the pond to be closer with us so that we will not go down the beach every time we visit her.

Mikasa scanned her surroundings, contemplating on my idea. "I guess, I little retouch won't hurt..."

"Yes! Now you see what I mean. So... I still need your assistance...." I draw some lines on the grass with my head down, silently praying that she will say yes this time.

"Okay," she sighs. "What do you have in mind?"

I perked up with joy and run down the hill with Mikasa hovering behind me. "A shallow creek, right there."

I pointed at the area and Mikasa did her magic while I help her out with lowering the ground and putting more pebbles on the bottom. Mikasa connected it on the main river line to keep the water's cycle. After a few minutes, the clear water is up and running.

"Eren, the algae will grow on the pebbles if you don't have any fish that will maintain it. Since it's shallow, I don't think I have the right creatures that will do the job. Sorry," despite Mikasa negative insights on my plans she always offers help.

"It's okay. Armin said that in one of his planet destinations, they have emerald shrimps that live in shallow streams."

"Well, that's nice to hear. I have to go through, I need to add more corals to the south part of the beach. Are you okay here all by yourself?" Mikasa fixed my clothes like I'm a child.

"Thanks for helping me and yes, I can live by myself." I took her hands off me and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Because after I set up the corals I'll move down on the lava zone and fix some caverns, I might not hear you if you needed help." Mikasa pushed like a bossy big sister.

"Please, Mikasa. I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay.." Mikasa gave me one look before turning into vapor. That's her means of teleportation, she will directly fall into the ocean like a raindrop.

I turned towards the creak. I should start adding the bridge and the pathways.

Noontime came and was just putting some finishing touches on my park. I etched some markings on the bridge while the clay is still soft when I heard a buzzing noise. I looked up to see some bees in the area but I what my eyes caught is not the insect.

The pastel clouds were ripped on the sky by a giant rocket ship. For giant thing, it didn't make one of those booming sounds, instead, it gave out a similar buzzing of the bees. Like the ship is trying not to draw attention. I can barely hear it landed on the tallest mountain in Overgrown.

My heartbeat quickens in panic at the thought that it might carry invaders that will forcefully take the planet off our hands. I tried to calm myself, Mikasa won't be able to hear me now since she's probably in the lava zone. I turned into a leaf, letting the winds take me to the rocket ship.

I change back once I'm in the dense forest near the rocket. My eyes roamed at the huge thing, it is mostly white with blue strips on the side. I cringed at the burnt ground under the rocket's booster. Thorn it! I won't let these invaders take my planet, plus, ruining it.

I was about to charge the thing when its hatch opened, letting out smoke. I instinctively hid behind the rock while also keeping an eye on the entrance. A robot hand with two fingers placed a metal vessel on the ground, then another hand came and pushed some buttons. The vessel gave beep before it split into two and releasing more smoke.

Thorns! It might be a bomb!

I lift my hand to summon an earthquake right on the spot but my hand was left hanging when I saw a figure shaped on the dense smoke. A breeze cleared the rest of the smoke and my eyes widen at the beautiful creature. He was standing there, facing on my direction with his eyes closed. He might be a robot or a cyborg, I'm not sure. He looked humanoid, he had hair in an undercut and it is the darkest hair I ever saw. His skin is pale on his face and neck and the rest of his body covered with metal devices painted in clean pearl like shade. Vertical rod-like thingy rest on his temples. I have never seen this type of cyborg/robot.

Every cyborg and robot in the universe had there own distinct design, this one is simply looking and .... clean. I've seen a lot of cyborgs and robots during my travels and I always got oil stains when I'm near them.

When the clouds finally uncovered the sun. The rays directly hit him, causing him to beep several times before the lines on the side of his body glow in beautiful blue. Before I knew it I was staring right into the cyborg's neon glowing eyes. He blinked several times, probably adjusting to the light. When his vision cleared he looked through the forest and I quickly hid out of sight.

When I took I peek I found him on the other side, he had a device on his hand that emits a blue light. He was scanning the ferrilia flowers with a blank expression. Yep, a robot not a cyborg.

A buzzing sound reached my ears and the last thing I knew the rocket is already meters away from the ground. And it made the burn worst on the soil.

The robot stopped what he's doing and stared at the rocket as it disappeared into the sky. When the buzzing stopped, I saw him put away his scanner and walked along the cliff. He watched the vast lands and the neighboring ocean. I can't clearly see his face because his facing his back on me. I heard him sigh, wait, robots can do that?

Before I can show myself, he let himself fall on the cliff.

"Wait!" I finally get out of my hiding place and ran towards the cliff, hoping that I might save him.

But he zoomed upwards, gliding on the sky. Now I noticed that he had a jetpack on his back. I watched him soar the sky like an eagle who was trapped in a cage for who knows how long. Is it me or is he smiling? Can robots smile? Maybe he's a cyborg after all-

I automatically turned into a leaf to avoid the blue beam that is dangerously coming towards me. It hits the ground and left a nasty mark. The creatures were spooked at the sudden explosion and now running for their lives.

The dust cleared and I can see him hovering on the ground with a rifle in his hands, ready to shoot. He said something robotic as his eyes scanned the area, he probably saw me watching him fly like freak earlier.

He repeated the same robotic phrase again and then I decided to show myself. He saw how I change from a leaf to a human's figure. He gasped in surprise which I found it cute. I mean for a second his eyes widen and he practically jumped backward. Then again, he was back to his blank expression while he aimed the rifle at me. He said another robotic phrase.

Though, I wasn't affected by it. I kept wondering, that he tries to hide his human side in order to look tough. The silence must be making him nervous because I can clearly see the rifle is shaking on his hands. Poor cute thing. I can't blame him though, that rocket just dumped him in a foreign planet on his own. He must be an exile. Instead of teasing him more, I smiled at him and offered my hand as a universal greeting.

"Hello, My name is Eren. I am one of the three deities that ruled this planet." I watched him eyed my hand with suspicious.

After a few moments the rifle on his hand broke down and folded itself into a small metal square, then it returned itself on the slot on his arm. Wonders of technology.

He accepted my hand with hesitant but he quickly let go.

"My name is Levi." He sounded robotic but it is better than before.

"Levi, I can know where you from and your purpose why you visit Overgrown?" I said casually while praying that he's an exile, I don't have the heart to kick him out now. I mean look at him! Now that I'm close he so small just like a toy robot.

"I.... don't have a planet..." He said, his words are full of uncertainty. "I.... scan plants..."

I watched his brows furrows like he is searching in his memory of his purpose.

"I'm..... not sure..." he sighs in defeat. His jetpack went off and he let himself fall on the ground like he just realized that he is not sure to why is he in Overgrown in the first place.

"Oh, that's okay." I cooed, joining him on the ground. "I'm sure you'll find your purpose."

Levi was looking down on his hands, watching as he closes and opens his robotic fingers. Poor thing. I place my hand on him and he gave me a questioning look.

"Okay, let's ease your head first. What's the first thing that came to your mind when you opened eyes?"

"I will scan the plants..." his words sounded like it was recorded.

"Then let's scan some plants, as the deity of the Overgrown's soil, I'll allow you to scan the plants." I stood up and offered my hand for him, this time he accepted it without hesitation.

"Okay...."

"Right this way," I started. I almost trip when I notice that he was not following me. And discovered him standing near the cliff.

Levi was staring at the horizon. I quietly approach him and study him for a while. Note: I'm not a creepy stalker. If you look closely, his skin is not natural. His neon blue eyes have flicks of lines and numbers quickly passed through his pupils.

A robot.

The synthetic skin proves it. But there is something in him that made me doubt that he's a robot. Well, the universe is vast and I know too little about other species technology. Maybe this robot had feelings and emotions?

I sighed in defeat. He wants to fly, I can see it is written across his face. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He flinched at the sound, straighten himself, he turns his back on the cliff. There's that blank expression again.

"Mikasa's in charge of the weather, the sky is counted. But she's not here so, I'm in charge. It's fine if you want to fly again."

That blank expression was quickly replaced with excitement. Levi didn't think twice and drive into the cliff. I watched him flew in the sky. He flew past me with all smiles, a smile that a normal robot can't offer. After a few laps, Levi came back.

"That was- that was...." Levi pause, probably not used to feel such emotions.

"Amazing?" I supplied.

"Yes... Amazing...." Levi breathes out. I watched as he forced himself to tone down his excitement and wore his blank expression again. "Scan plants..."

"Right." I didn't argue and showed him through the forest.

I saw him how he forced himself not to be surprised at what he sees. He scanned all the plant that he sees even the ones that he already scanned. He squeaked like a puppy when the fly trap plant closed itself near his face.

For a robot, he's doing it badly. Is the program on his memory blocking his own emotions? Or he's doing it on his own? I just hope Armin and Mikasa will let him stay, I want to know him more as a person, not a robot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This fic is inspired by the Disney Movie Wall-E.
> 
> Well, only Levi is the robot~

It was warm.

That was the first time I felt something and it feels like my body is gathering it. Then I opened my eyes. It was so bizarre. Everything is.... beautiful. Colorful.

My memory quickly catches up with my surroundings. Recording every color and shape to my databank, I blinked several times when it gave me a long list of the names of the colors and shapes in a text box.

The text box is just at the corner of my sight, it is not disrupting my vision but it aids me instead.

After skimming, I quickly dismissed them. I never understood why my memory supplies me a list of the color green with specific names based on different shades. I never understood the point of it, why I can't I just call one color green despite it had a different shade? They're the same to me.

Right after I dismissed the list of colors and shapes, a box full of text pop out again. It tells me that I'm currently in planet T50123 and my main objective is to record... everything. But I'll start with the plants first. I skipped the rest of the stuff like rules and regulations and the stupid tutorial. I can handle myself perfectly.

I took my first breath and smelt some floral fragrance paired with fresh pollens that were mixed with the air. Out of nowhere, my body moved on its own. Taking the scanner, I scanned the nearby plants. Specifically the source of the fragrance and the pollen.

Ferrilia Tempra

A rare flowering bush. It only grows in the fertile soil of planet T50123. The pollen of these flowers can cause one person to show and express their emotions freely...

Boring. I skipped the text until I reached the end of it and dismissed the data to my data bank. Is this my purpose? To scan plants and read their long ass data? Bullshit.

An annoying buzzing came from behind me, I find out that it was my ship, disappearing in the clouds. I put away my scanner and took a moment to examine my surroundings clearly without the goddamned text box full of text.

It was breathtaking. I just discovered that I'm on top of a mountain and the view below is beautiful.

The landscape is magnificent, it's not just a planet full of forests but there were also meadows, streams, seas, hills, and pastures in perfect healthy green. I dismissed another text box, it only tells me that the soil is fertile because of blah, blah, blah.

My toes tingle while I stand on the edge of the cliff. Looking down, never felt any better. I let myself fall. Letting the wind wash my face, this time it carried different varieties of fragrance and scents. There's so much to learn about the planet.

WARNING LOW ALTITUDE.

Low altitude my ass. I waited until I'm only a few meters away from the ground before deploying my jetpack.

The planet is huge and spacious but not a single plant was taking over the whole planet. It was like something or someone is maintaining them. I circled the open sky, I was joined then by some flying creatures. The annoying text box popped out again but I dismissed them before the text even loads in. I'll check on the data later.

I do more laps, relishing my freedom. That's when I saw someone on the cliff.

WARNING THREAT DETECTED.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

During my panicked phase, my shotgun deployed itself and I was happy enough to pull the trigger. I didn't even get a chance to see where it hit when the gun recoiled and hits my stomach painfully. I almost want to curl up at the pain.

WARNING SLIGHT DAMAGE ON THE-

I quickly dismissed it. I don't need to know that I got damaged because I can fucking feel it!

As I endure the pain a text box popped up. It was a written instruction on how to properly use a shotgun. Fuck you. All this time why did this fucking instructions popped out late.

The dust blew away just in time when the pain in my stomach lessens. I quickly read the instructions and readying my gun. I moved closer to the cliff and found it empty.

"Show yourself," I said.

Did I vaporize it? I was certain that I saw someone by the cliff and my threat signal goes on during that time.

"Show yourself," I repeated. But no answer.

I was about to shrug it off when a green light shines on the ground. The light came from a leaf and the said leaf turns into a person.

I suppressed a squeak and backed away. Another text box appeared and informed me about magic with a list of examples of people using magic to break robots like me and take away the parts. It was horrifying, it left me shaking.

"Hello, My name is Eren. I am one of the three deities that ruled this planet." The person said.

My memory quickly assists me. He was showing a university greeting to show peace. I returned my gun to its place, looking down on his offered hand, a text box came swiftly, showing me instructions on how to perform the universal greeting. While I'm studying, my memory is processing the person's language and stocked the knowledge on my data bank.

I took his hand on mine. Right now, I really don't want to upset anyone. His hand is warm and soft which is weird! I quickly retrieved my hand. That was a weird experience. A small text box appeared, reminding me to introduce myself.

"My name is Levi." the words just came out of me and my voice sounds weird under the newly acquired language.

"Levi, I can know where you from and your purpose why you visit Overgrown?" He asks. His voice is so gentle and calming.

But his words had taken me back. Where am I from? My memory is working overdrive to supply the answer but found none. That moment, I was not sure, I felt so lost and alone. Not to mention, the reason I'm here. Did I exists just to scan the plants? Scanning things are my objective, not my purpose. Wait, is purpose and objective the same?

When my memory supplies me nothing but 'scan plants'. I told the deity the truth that I don't know where I came from and said the only thing that my memory supplies: scan the plants.

Is that all my memory can offer for my purpose? To scan the fucking plants?! Is.. that really all I am?

"I'm..... not sure..." I told him. Defeated.

My knees weakened on their own and my jetpack lost its will to keep me hovering. I fell to the ground.

WARNING DAMAGE ON THE VITAL ORGAN.

At this time?! What vital organ?! Am I really that weak now?! I'm fine except for the pain on my chest- oh... That damage.

ASSESSING DAMAGE...  
RESULT:  
DEPRESSION

Then it showed me examples of depression, it's symptoms and it's effect on a person's life. I felt more depressed.

"Oh, that's okay." He cooed and joins me on the ground. "I'm sure you'll find your purpose."

No. It's easy for you to say that. All these robotic hands can do is scan plants. Useless. Then he places his hand on top of mine. I looked up to him. What is he doing?

The text box popped up and gave the information about 'Eren'.

Eren  
Planet T50123's soil deity  
The deity is currently under anger management.  
Despite his anger issues, Eren was rank one of the hottest short-term traveler who visits Planet 3137C.

Then it showed me a ton of Eren's photos both stolen and official selfies of the deity. Okay... This is very informative...

I looked up to him and my memory immediately analyzed his face. Sun-kissed skin, chocolate messy hair, brilliant smile and those eyes. I felt like I was being pulled by those pulls of colors, I can see and feel the forest and the gentle waves of the ocean. I can't tell if they're green or blue. Maybe both? But if you look closely, there are specs of gold in there too. Do such eyes even exist?

NOTICE VITAL ORGAN STABLE

NOTICE VITAL ORGAN UPGRADED

NOTICE VITAL ORGAN MAXIMIZE

The only thing that I understand is the first one and I don't know the rest. Well, at least my 'vital organ' is stable... I think...

Eren must have seen my confusion and helped me sort things out. I'm glad he asked, my memory started generating and functioning again.

He helped me get into my feet and lead me to the forest. Yeah, scan plants... Instead of following him I turned towards the cliff.

I let myself relax as the cool breeze rush through me. When I was flying I can feel the joy of freedom igniting my body and mind.

The deity cleared his throat and allows me to soar the sky once more. Of course, I won't say no.

Once again, I was flying. I never felt so content and complete...

I zoomed passed the deity and gave him a smile, as a thank you. Geez.

NOTICE VITAL ORGAN-

Shut up! I don't care anymore.

After a few laps, I went back to the cliff. I can still feel the excitement washing over me.

"That was- that was...." I pause, not sure on how to properly label these... feelings...

"Amazing?" He supplied.

"Yes... Amazing...." I breathe out. Then my system immediately reminded of my 'objective'. "Scan plants..."

"Right." He didn't argue and showed me through the forest.

Why is he so kind to me?  
Maybe he is just kind in general?

While we walk I manage to gather more information about him. Though most of the information were provided by other planet's data about him.

In planet G1573, he won the search "Hot Guys in the Universe".

In planet 1794X, he was known as Nature's Best.

All of this information is insufficient. How should I know him personally?!

A text box popped up.

"Talk to him."

That all I have to talk to him but how would I do that? I don't want to offend him in any way. And I don't want to be kicked out of the planet because I was being rude.

Before I can even do further research about socialization a huge text box blocked my vision.

"SCAN THE PLANTS"

Ugh, fine. Guess I have to scan the plants.


End file.
